


Someone Walked Over My Grave

by Curlew



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlew/pseuds/Curlew
Summary: A Drabble in response to the Thursday Trivia prompt on FB to put an innocent line of dialogue into a slashy context. This week’s was “Someday, somehow, I’m going to pay you back” This sort of works. If saying a line while in bed makes it slashy. Takes place immediately post The Fix.
Relationships: Starsky/Hutch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Someone Walked Over My Grave

Starsky pushed his lover gently away.

“It’s not gonna happen, babe, for either of us. Stop now and cuddle in.”

“But I wanted .....”

“I know you did. Tomorrow, huh?”

Hutch shivered and clung- darkened eyes still desperate.

“I can’t remember everything I put you through......”

“You did the work, buddy. I just hung on and mopped up”

“Shit, Starsk...”

Starsky kissed him and grinned.

“Among other stuff...Shh-it’s OK.”

“Someday, somewhere, I’m going to pay you back”

As Hutch spoke, Starsky felt an icy finger slide down his spine.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Someone walked over my grave is all. Sleep”


End file.
